


The Return

by karmandthedarkangel



Series: Multi Universes [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Drarry, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:01:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24574222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karmandthedarkangel/pseuds/karmandthedarkangel
Summary: It's time for me to go back to my roots. It's what they would have wanted.The second book in the series. The first is Enemies Unite.After BoO and The Deathly HallowsDisclaimer:Rick Riordan and J.K Rowling own the characters, not me.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Calypso/Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Multi Universes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748095
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13





	1. Welcome!

Nico di Angelo was in Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, the closest wizard school to Italy. He was a fourth year. The dark son of Hades was wearing the uniform, a light blue vest along with blue pants. Blue was not his color. But it was fine. He was going to transfer to a different school anyway. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, his old school. One of his friends, a boy called Raphael, came over. He had dark brown hair and bright blue eyes. 

(Underlined is French)

"I'll miss you!"

"I'll miss you to." 

Nico got ready to leave. He packed his bags and waved to Madame Maxime.

"We will miss you. If it doesn't work out, you can come back."

"Thank you Madame Maxime. I had a very good time here."

Finally he was going to Hogwarts. He had decided to visit each of the wizard schools. Durmstrang still taught the dark arts, Beauxbatons also taught the art of beauty and gracefulness. Now, time for Hogwarts. They taught the practical stuff in the best way. How would he fare? 

He appeared in Diagon Alley. He decided to visit the bank. He reached into his pockets and fished out the keys to different vaults in Gringotts. An obsidian key was the key for his own vault. A silver key with a skull on it was the vault for Hades children. A bronze key leads to the vault with the money he earned from work. Another was the Slytherin vault. He got the silver key with emeralds shaped like an "S" since he was related to Salazar Slytherin. He was his half-brother. Nico met him in the Elysian Fields and the founder could sense the wizarding blood in him. He told him the directions to the key. A glowing purple key lead to the di Angelo family vault. The last one was a golden key with rubies, the one to his mother's vault. He had found it on her when she had died with another key with his name on it. That day, he unlocked his powers and kept it all a secret from everyone he knew. He had even gone to Hogwarts since he got his mother's will. Everyone thought he was thrown into the Lotus Hotel and Casino as soon as his mother had died, which wasn't true. Hades had mourned for three years and didn't notice when Nico slipped away.

Nico's best friend was Tom Marvolo Riddle, one of his relatives. Riddle was a descendant of Hades. They had studied together and by the end of their first year, they had learned all the spells a wizard could use and how to use them. They also learned all the knowledge from all the other classes, even ones they couldn't take in their first year. Nico had gone to the Restricted Section multiple times and read every book available. Dumbledore was just a professor so he couldn't take any of the books away. He had shared a lot of that information with Tom. However, according to the shadows, after Nico vanished, Tom went off the deep end and tried to cheat death. He called himself Lord Voldemort and tried to take over the world. Or maybe he just wanted to take over the WIzarding World. However, Tom was new to prophecies so in hearing it and trying to thwart it, he ruined all his chances of succeeding. So he ended up not becoming immortal. He entered the bank and the goblins looked over at him.

"Withdrawal?"

"Yes."

"Key?"

He gave the key he had gotten through working. They looked at it. Then they looked up sharply.

"A descendant of Nico di Angelo?"

"...Sure."

"Okay."

They took him on the cart. Although Nico would never say it out loud, the ride was fun. They made it to a bronze vault. They opened it and Nico entered. He created a bottomless bag using the Mist and put a lot of galleons, sickles, and knuts in it. There were probably over a hundred thousand coins in the bag, but his vault didn't even have a dent. Also, his bag felt light. Over the years, Nico had earned a lot, but this vault was nothing compared to 0.0000001% of any one of his other vaults. All in all, he was probably the richest person in the Wizarding World and the real world through heritage (thanks Hades) and work. He has a company in the real world and he works odd jobs in both worlds.

After collecting all of his supplies, he decided to get a new wand. He entered Ollivanders Wand Shop. His old wand was with him but it was old and a new wand couldn't hurt. He went inside and Ollivander came over.

"Aren't you a bit too old to be getting your first wand? You have never been here before."

Nico wondered how he remembers that stuff.

"I had a wand but it broke."

"I see. Now hold out your wand arm."

Nico held out his right arm. He was ambidextrous but his right arm is what he preferred.

Ollivander got a tape measure that measured Nico's arm itself. It went back to Ollivander as he was looking through his boxes. After an hour, Ollivander had a broken window, broken boxes, an icy floor, and a burnt desk while Nico had no wand. What was strange was that Ollivander smiled more with each wand eliminated.

"Interesting. Quite a challenge." He suddenly looked at Nico.

"Parentage?"

Nico was shocked. He couldn't know... could he?

"Half-blood."

"You're quite a challenge. I like it."

He went to the back and brought out a black box.

"Instead of just one wood, yours is made of multiple. Very few have that. This one has silver lime, elder and yew. I needed all of them to hold in the cores. The handle is obsidian inlaid with a dark purple diamond. The height is 11 3/4 inches. Slightly flexible. You also have multiple cores. The only people with multiple cores and multiple kinds of wood were the di Angelos'. The cores are thestral hair, bone and a feather from Thanatos."

Nico opened it and saw a black wand with a glowing purple gem inlaid on the obsidian handle. He picked it up and suddenly all the shadows rushed towards him. The air turned cold and Nico rose up with black magic surrounding him. His eyes opened and turned fully black. A minute later, his eyes turned back to normal and the shop was all fixed. He looked at Ollivander who was gaping.

"How much?"

"15 galleons."

Nico pulled out the amount and gave it.

"Thanks. Bye."

"Goodbye."

He left the shop, pulling out his transfer acceptance letter. He would need it later. He entered the Leaky Cauldron and noticed a lot of broken people. He sighed. Really Tom? Nico decided to try and get a pet the next day. His eyes started closing as he started falling asleep. Just before his eyes closed, he noticed a small black blur as he succumbed to the realm of Hypnos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter of the new book! It's a Hogwarts one. Let's see what'll happen. I'd like to thank everyone who supported me through my last book. Anyway, this chapter was 1100 words.


	2. Hogwarts

When Nico awoke in the middle of the night, he hid his wings and noticed a raven as black as night. There was a note attached to it. Nico got it and read over it.

Dear Nico, 

Enjoy the raven. However, get another pet, preferably an owl. Ravens aren't exactly on the list of allowed pets. And owls can carry your letters. But, try to persuade the headmistress to keep the raven. By the way, you can name the raven.

Hades, Lord of the Underworld.

Nico rolled his eyes, then studied the raven. 

"I'll name you, Ombre. It means shadows in Italian. Now stay here, I'm gonna go get an owl, okay?"

The raven just flew onto the windowsill. Nico left and went to Magical Menagerie. As soon as he entered, all the animals moved away from him, except for one. A black-capped screech owl. He got it and paid for it. He bought owl food as well as a cage and a few other things owls and ravens would need. He went back to his room in the Leaky Cauldron. 

"I'll name you Morte." 

The owl just looked at him. It noticed the raven. Morte flew over to the windowsill and was playing around with Ombre. Looks like Underworld creatures got along well. Nico sighed and laid down on the bed. 

"The school year has already started. I'm gonna wait for someone and then we'll go to Hogwarts." 

Ombre just tilted his head. Nico went down to the pub. He sat down. Suddenly, he noticed a woman there.

"Good morning. Are you Nico di Angelo?"

"Yeah. Headmistress McGonagall I'm guessing?"

"Yes. You're from the ancient di Angelo bloodline, correct?"

"Yes."

"Are your things all packed?"

"Yeah."

Nico brought his bags and they walked out of the Leaky Cauldron. McGonagall made his bags float. 

"Is that a raven?"

"Yeah. Am I allowed to keep it? It was a gift from my dad."

"Very well. You may keep it."

She grabbed his arm and they vanished. In front of them was a castle. 

"Alright, we're here. Now, which year are you going to?"

"Can I go to seventh?" 

"The seventh years are all 18."

"Why?"

"Because of the war last year. Everyone has to redo their grade level since they didn't learn much."

"What about the new first years?"

"They're joining the old first years."

"That must be really weird. But can I join the seventh years?"

"If you can pass the test."

Nico told Morte to go to the owlery. They entered the office. McGonagall gave him a few written tests. Afterwards, he did the tests that required him to actually do something other than writing. He brought out his wand. 

"Stupefy." He shot it at an a person who instantly fell. 

McGonagall looked at him.

"What do you wish to be when you graduate?"

"An auror I guess." 

"You guess?"

"If I don't find anything else that interests me, I'll go with auror." 

"I see. Well, while they're grading your tests, we'll get you sorted."

She put the hat on his head. Nico remembered the last time it looked through his mind... that time, he was in Slytherin for heritage. 

"Aah, another demigod. Wait, Nico di Angelo? And you're 14? Put down your mental shields."

Nico slowly started putting them down. 

"Oh damn. Just wow." It was looking through his earliest memories. Then it got to Tartarus.

"GET ME OFF OF THIS KID'S HEAD!"

McGonagall got it off.

"Your memories weren't even close to this bad last time."

"Things happen."

"In four years."

"Eh. Whatever."

McGonagall looked at the hat.

"House?"

"Well, a lot of ambition, very cunning."

"Slytherin?"

"Not done. His heritage also points to there. A lot of intelligence. He just values it for the reasons a Slytherin would. But, he had reckless bravery. Crazy, stupid, suicidal, foolish bravery."

McGonagall frowned.

"Gryffindor?"

"Well, I don't know. That's the problem."

"So it's between the two rival houses."

"Yes."

Nico rolled his eyes.

"I could go with Slytherin."

"That's the evil house." The hat said.

"Do you think I don't know that?"

"True."

"What do you mean?" McGonagall asked. 

"Nothing." They both quickly said. 

"Although, they are filled with prats."

"Yeah..."

"I give up. Can I be a Gryffindor and Slytherin?"

"I guess. One dorm each night?"

"Or every week. Can I have a Slytherin schedule?"

"Alright."

"Passwords?"

"Cupid's arrow for Gryffindor, pureblood for Slytherin."

Nico's eyes flashed with controlled rage and sadness before he just went off. He told Ombre to go meet him in the dorm. He noticed his tie changed to red and green as he went to the Fat Lady.

"Stupid Cupid's arrow."

"It's not stupid dear."

The portrait opened. 

"He's stupid. He..."

Nico started breathing harder. Then, he calmed himself down. 

"It's not like he's real."

That's what you think. He thought as he entered the Gryffindor tower. He chose Gryffindor because Slytherin had way too many memories. Nico noticed a boy with a lightning scar studying. There was a ginger boy next to him, totally a Weasley, and a bushy haired girl looking over loads of books. Nico rolled his eyes. The girl looked at him and noticed his tie. She gasped.

"What's with your tie?"

The Weasley stared.

"Yeah mate. It looks like a candy cane. And who are you?"

"Nico. And the sorting hat didn't know where to place me."

"What? How? By the way, I'm Ron Weasley."

"Well, I had all the Gryffindor and Slytherin traits."

"Wow. So you're evil but not evil?" Ron asked.

"Slytherins aren't evil. It's just, most of the evil people come from there. It doesn't make all of them evil."

"Sure." 

Lightning scar dude looked up. 

"Hi. I'm Harry Potter. Are you new?"

"Yeah."

"You look too old to be a first year."

"I'm not a first year. I'm a transfer."

They stared.

"But we never have transfers. Anyway, I'm Hermione Granger."

"Just did."

"Where did you come from?" Hermione asked.

"Beauxbatons Academy of Magic."

They stared.

"The light blue academy?"

"I hated the uniforms."

"Of course you did. You know French?" Bushy hair wanted to know. 

"Yeah."

"Were there any good looking girls? Did you have a girlfriend?" Ron asked.

Nico smirked.

"No girlfriends. None of the girls were my type."

Harry frowned while Hermione thought about it.

"So you're single?" A girl came up and asked.

"I'm Parvati by the way, handsome."

Nico rolled his eyes.

"Sorry, but I'm not single. And you're not my type."

"But you said you didn't have a girlfriend." Ron said.

"I don't. But I'm not single."

Hermione gasped.

"You're gay?"

Nico nodded. 

"You have a boyfriend?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. Will Solace. He's a doctor. But not a wizard."

"You're in a relationship with someone much older than you?"

"He's a year older. I'm 14, he's 15."

"He must be a genius."

"With healing." 

"He's a muggle?"

"Yeah." 

"Oh. What's your last name?"

Nico looked nervous and started fidgeting. 

"Uh..."

"Is it something bad?" Harry asked. 

"No! It's just, you might not believe me." 

"At this point, there's not much we wouldn't believe."

"I'm Nico di Angelo."

Ron and Hermione gasped.

"No way."

Harry looked confused.

"What's so big about it?"

"I'm going to the room."

"Okay. Have a good night."

"You too."

When Nico went to his dorm, they started talking. 

"Mate, he's a di Angelo. They're from an ancient pureblood line. They were extremely powerful skilled wizards. They were amazing in the dark arts, all of them were Slytherin and they came from Italy." Ron started.

"Their looks could rival a veela's. In fact, not even the veelas could look as good as them. Their last name, of the angels matched their looks and personalities. There were rumors that the son was friends with You-Know-Who in school. That time, he was actually nice and definitely not evil. Close to the end of the second year, Nico was taken out of the school and was taken to America. However, they all died in a hotel explosion." Hermione finished. 

"But, he's alive." Harry pointed out.

"He could be an impostor. But there were rumors that the son, Nico, escaped and hid with his unknown dad. Rumors were that the dad was a muggle."

"And his tie?"

"His heritage should have gotten him in Slytherin. He must have been really brave to also make it into Gryffindor." 

"I see."

They finally noticed the time and decided to go to bed. Harry and Ron entered and immediately feel asleep, not noticing the new bed, the raven or the new trunk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1430 words. Thanks for reading this chapter! Does anyone have any preference of ships? Hinny, Drarry, Romione...


	3. First Day

In the morning, they noticed a new bed. It was empty. Some people could have sworn they saw a small black bird flying around it. The Gryffindor boys went downstairs and noticed Proffessor McGonagall talking to Nico. She gave him something and he sat down at the Gryffindor table.

"Hey." Harry said.

"Hi."

"What year are you in?"

"Seventh."

"Nice. Your schedule?"

He shrugged.

"How do you not know?"

"I haven't looked over it yet. But I suppose I should."

He brought out his wand and swept it across the schedule. The letters changed.

"Defense against the dark arts, charms, potions, transfiguration, ancient studies, herbology, alchemy, arithmancy, divination and ancient runes."

"Wow."

"Should I have taken history of magic?"

"Really? The teacher is so boring. He's a ghost."

Nico's eyes flashed.

"Ghost?"

"Ya. There's hundreds. Actually, they're all missing right now which is weird."

Nico shoved some of the egg in his mouth. He looked at the Slytherin table and noticed a blond person, probably a Malfoy, not talking to anyone. That was a first. Malfoys were usually prats and tried to be as popular as possible.

"Hey, is that a Malfoy?"

"Why yes." Hermione answered.

"He doesn't seem like a prat. Most of them are."

Harry snorted.

"He is a prat. But we just had a war and his dad's in Azkaban. Who knows what happened to his mom."

"Who's his dad?"

"Lucius."

"Dam. I feel bad for him."

"Why?"

"That guy is terrible. Reputation over family. Like most of the Malfoys."

"Oh. How do you even know this information?" The owls started coming in and gave letters to the recipients. 

"I do research. And I come from a pureblood family." Nico replied, pushing the rest of his food away and got up.

"You didn't even eat that much." Hermione noted.

"I had anorexia a while ago."

"Oh."

Nico left and the ghosts started entering. 

"What's anorexia?" Ron asked. 

"When people starve themselves. They fear being fat and even when they're really thin, they think they're fat." (Sorry if I get something wrong.) Hermione replied.

"But it's a muggle thing cause wizards have beautification spells and potions." She continued.

Harry frowned.

"Why would a pureblood have a muggle disorder?"

Hermione shrugged.

"He could go to Madam Pomfrey for help. She has nutrient potions." 

* * *

Before class started, Nico decided to practice spells he hadn't used in years. After a while, he finished and decided to go to class early. He went to the Divination Tower. The class passed by uneventfully. Same with the class after that, Arithmancy. 

Soon, it was lunch time. After that, he had Ancient Runes. Easy enough. They were teaching old runes witches and wizards had used. Nico breezed through the rest of his classes and went to the Slytherin dorm. Great. Although he was also a Gryffindor, his body remembered the Slytherin times. He sighed before deciding to stay at the Slytherin dorm tonight.

"Pureblood."

The wall slid open and Nico entered. 

"Hey, new kid. Aren't you a Gryffindork?" A dark skinned boy called. 

"Yeah, well I'm also a Slytherin."

Draco looked at him.

"How is that even possible?"

"The sorting hat couldn't decide."

"Well, I suppose your tie says it all. It is enchanted after all. And there was a new bed in the dorm. So, what's your name? I'm Draco Malfoy."

"Nico."

"Why won't you tell us you last name? Are you a mudblood?" Pansy asked.

"Nope."

"Then what is it? Unless you're a mudblood, we'll accept you. We might look down on you if you're a half-blood but what are you?"

"Pureblood."

"So what are you scared of? You can just tell us your last name. What is it?"

"Di Angelo."

The reaction was instantaneous. From some falling over to some yelling.

"But, they all died!" Someone shouted. 

"One survived."

Draco raised his eyebrow and looked at him. 

"Alright. It doesn't look like you're lying. Make sure you look good, we care a lot about our appearances here. Look regal, cold, emotionless. Head up, nose down. The dorms for the boys are..."

"On the left while the girls are on the right. There's also a sliver plaque on the door." Nico interrupted.

"Bye!" He waved as he headed to the dorm.

They all stared.

"Rude much?"

"We're Slytherins. What did you expect?"

"We're nice to each other."

"I guess."

Nico entered his room. He dropped onto the bed and looked at the ceiling.

"I'm back Tom. Back in Hogwarts, back in Slytherin. But I have two new pets and a lot of nightmares. I found out who my dad is and life has not been in my favor ever since. How's it going for you?"

Ombre came over and landed next to Nico. He looked over at the raven.

"Hey Ombre. What's up?"

The raven just tilted it's head and started cawing. 

"Shh. I don't want them finding out. Ravens are illegal."

Nico just sighed. 

"Dinner!"

"Coming!"

Nico got up. He fixed his hair and made sure he looked presentable in his Slytherin and Gryffindor colored robes. He walked down the hallways, keeping his head up, an emotionless mask on his face. He looked regal and royal as he entered the Great Hall. His back was straight and his expression was so cold, multiple people shivered when they looked at him. Including some of the Slytherins. It looked like he had a lot of practice. People were surprised when they didn't see a crown on his head. If Draco was the Slytherin Prince, Nico was the Slytherin King. Every move he made was with grace. Every stared as he sat down elegantly next to the Slytherin PRince. He picked up some food and dropped it into fire. He looked up with his light sucking black eyes. Everyone looked back at their food. Draco stared.

"How?"

"I'm a pureblood."

"You did better than pretty much every pureblood. Especially the new ones. I know you're newer to the wizarding society than most pureblood first years. So how..?"

"I have my ways." Even his voice was cold and emotionless. Draco gulped and started eating.

Nico picked up a fork and stabbed his food with grace. He ate some and after a while, he got up and went to the dorm. He got ready for bed and laid down. 

"Hey Ombre." He petted the raven.

He yawned.

"Looks like I have to go to sleep. See you later."

The raven flew off as Nico succumbed to the evil known as nightmares. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1064 words. Okay, vote for the ship you like the most on each row. The ships with the most votes is going in. 
> 
> Hinny (Harry and Ginny), Drarry (Harry and Draco), Drapple (Draco and apple), Dramione (Draco and Hermione)
> 
> Romione (Ron and Hermione), Ron and someone else (name the someone else), Hermione and someone else (name the someone else)
> 
> Ship Votes 
> 
> Dramione 1
> 
> Drarry 2


	4. The First Week

Nico di Angelo woke up in cold sweat. He took a shower and got ready for the day. He practiced spells and made his bed using magic. He went up to the owlery.

"Hey Morte."

The screech owl hooted sleepily. Nico put food down for the owl and went downstairs. He entered an empty classroom.

"Ghosts, hear your king's call. Come to me." His voice was magnified to all ghosts. If anyone heard it, it would sound eerie and it would sound like he was using a voice magnifying spell.

The ghosts floated in, bowing and kneeling. A ghostly crown formed on Nico's head.

"My king, we welcome you."

"Treat me like a regular student around the others. Now, do all of you have permits?"

"Yes sir. They were given by Lady Hecate."

"Right, it's her pet world."

"Yes sir."

"Alright, you may leave."

The ghosts left and Nico grabbed breakfast from the kitchen. The house elves were more than happy to give it to him. Suddenly, there was an Iris Message.

"Hey cuz! Camp Olympus has been built. Where are you?" Percy asked.

"Somewhere out of America."

"Oh. I'll tell Anubis you're fine. Okay, bye!"

When it was finally breakfast time, Nico sat down with the Slytherins.

"In a week, we will have special guests. They have magic, but they aren't wizards. Strange things are coming and they will teach you about it and help you fight back against the new threat."

Everyone started yelling. Nico stood up.

"Quiet!"

Everyone stared at him. He looked slightly angry. His aura radiated cold, fear, darkness and death.

"You didn't even fight with us!" Someone yelled.

"We lost our family, our friends. You lost nothing!" Another yelled.

Nico's eyes flashed red with anger.

"Believe what you wish. Later, you may find out the truth. But right now, we have bigger things to deal with. If you wish to lose more friends, then you won't listen or pay attention. If you want to lose family, don't fight."

Everyone glared at him.

"You're just a slimy snake!"

"So, Slytherin is still the worst house and Gryffindor is the best? Well guess what? I'm also a brave Gryffindor. And I'm proud to be a slimy snake. If it means I'm cunning. I have ambition unlike many of you. Many here lack vision. At least Slytherins have it. It's necessary to move forward. We may have a few bad people, but that doesn't make us evil. Is ambition evil? What about being cunning? It's necessary in the war. So guess what? Over Gryffindor, I'd choose being a Slytherin any day. Gryffindors are reckless and brave. Slytherins proceed with caution and have a high chance of actually winning. It took you over eighteen years to defeat Lord Voldemort because he valued the traits Slytherins have and used them. If you want to win, you do what you must. That's also a trait we have. He had vision, cunning, ambition and was willing to do what he must to get what he wanted. That's why Slytherins have a high chance of being successful. Especially as spies since our sneaking skills are amazing. So stop looking down on us, look up at us. We might be the ones to turn the tides of the war."

Everyone was shocked. But Nico wasn't done.

"Why do Slytherins go to the other side? Because they are alone. Because of some bad cookies, they're the most evil. Because of people like you all. I agree that they should change their attitude,"

"Hey!"

"But you're the reason for many things. A lot of this could have been prevented if you were more open minded. You are narrow minded. To many, there's bad and good. Lord Voldemort was bad, Harry Potter was good. But Voldemort might have seem what he was doing as right while other see it as wrong. And also, what were the circumstances? His dad was a muggle. He left his mother when she was pregnant and gave birth. She died in childbirth and when he went to an orphanage, the muggles there looked down at him. When he got to Hogwarts, he made a friend, only to lose that friend some time later. You don't pay attention to that, you only pay attention to their actions based on that."

"What about killing?"

"What's worse, the cruciatus curse or the killing curse. Draco?"

"Cruciatus."

"Good. Torturing is worse, it's brutal. Killing can be used to relieve pain like what Snape did to Dumbledore. Imperio can be used to help. But torturing is just terrible."

McGonagall stared.

"Mr. Di Angelo, do you wish to represent Slytherin or Gryffindor?"

"Slytherin."

"Well then, 50 points to Slytherin for that speech. He is absolutely correct."

Nico sat down as the Slytherin table clapped. Draco stood up.

"As the Slytherin Prince, I speak for the Slytherins. We have decided to give Nico di Angelo the title of Slytherin King."

Pansy stood up.

"At least we have structure unlike you all. We have roles for everyone, we have a government. You all are unorganized."

The Slytherins clapped.

"Well than Parkinson, what are you?" A Gryffindor yelled.

"A Councillor. We help with decisions and many of the other things."

"Like?"

"Since we're purebloods, a lot of us actually have ways of making money. We decide what we'll do with it and which roles everyone gets."

"How do you make money?"

"Some of us are old enough to have shops and jobs. We're not going to give out the details but everyone contributes, even the First Years." Blaise replied, standing up as Pansy sat down.

The Slytherins sneered. The other houses glared at them.

"If you're mean to us, that also means your mean to each other." A Ravenclaw said.

"Wrong!" Pansy jeered.

"Why do you think most Slytherins have high grades? We help each other out." Blaise added.

"Other houses may hate us, but we rarely experience any conflict inside our own house. We have structure, you all don't." Draco bragged.

Nico smirked. Professor McGonagall brought out the sorting hat.

"It seems he has chosen Slytherin yet again." The hat sighed. "At least he would be perfect in that house. Spies belong there."

"What do you mean again? And spies?"

"You may find out sooner than I'd like."

"Nico di Angelo, the sorting hat will choose if you will stay as a Gryffindor-Slytherin or if you will be a Gryffindor or a Slytherin."

"I will place him, however, Harry Potter. Despite whichever house he ends up in, you must have a good relationship with him. It is crucial for later."

"What do you mean?" Harry and Nico asked.

"I mean what I mean. And with that, Nico di Angelo is a Slytherin!"

Nico's tie and cloak changed to one of a Slytherin's.

"Spies thrive in that house. And it suits your heritage. And, you're not supposed to switch houses."

"Got it."

"Deal with the memories. And remember your past. The story of the boy who lost his friend because of presumed death. Try to bring back the memories. Tata."

Nico frowned. His eyes widened and he rushed out of the hall, his robed swishing around his feet. When he was in class, people noticed multiple books next to him. In the hallways, he was carrying and looking through books. His free time was spent in the library. He could be heard muttering his name while looking through the shelves. The next days, people rarely saw Nico outside of his classes or the library. Who knows what time he got to the dorm at. Finally, Harry Potter went over to him.

"It's not healthy Nico."

"I know. But this is important."

"Put the books down for a while and let's talk. What do you want to work as when you grow up?"

"I'm thinking Auror. You?"

"I was thinking the same, but I've had enough of fighting. I wanna be a healer."

"Suits you. You can save many people without fighting. You can be the Boy Who Helps Others Live."

Harry laughed.

"Really?"

"Yes." He went back to looking through the bookshelves.

"Nico..."

"The story of the Di Angelo's. Their history. Where is it?"

"Don't you know it? You're one."

"The ones who knew about this world were all dead by the time I found out about my wizarding heritage."

He pulled out a book.

"Found it."

He flipped through the pages of the dusty book.

"The special guests are coming tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

"Yeah."

Nico looked at a page. Harry looked at it but couldn't understand it.

"What language is it in?"

"Italian."

"You know Italian?"

"I am Italian."

"Of course."

"I'm a di Angelo. What did you expect?"

"Nothing less I suppose."

Nico gasped and his eyes glazed over. Harry could hear him muttering things under his breath.

"No, no!" He was saying things in different languages.

Harry was startled.

"Nico? Nico!"

Nico shook and his eyes turned back to normal, a hand over his mouth.

"No wonder he refused to give them all back."

Harry looked at him, concerned.

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah. I'm gonna go to my dorm. I have a major headache. Can you put this back? Oh wait, I have to go to the owlery." He muttered.

"I'll put this back, you go take care of your owl."

"Thanks." Nico rushed off. He checked on Morte and went back to his dorm room. He laid down on his bed.

"Hey Ombre." The raven cawed.

"I remember everything. The concentration camps, Father getting us out, mom's death, going to Hogwarts..."

The raven nuzzled against him. Nico petted him. Draco came in a while later.

"What happened?" He asked, sitting down next to him.

"Is it that obvious?"

"A little birdie told me. So, spill."

"It was, something that really upset me about my family."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. What happened to them, it was not okay. They were sent to concentration camps, beaten and tortured. The kids were really young, 6 and 8. Later, someone got the kids and the mom out. Later, the boy went to Hogwarts and became friends with Voldemort. He was the missing friend, presumed dead."

"Oh. Well, if you're not feeling alright, I'll tell the others you can't go to the meeting."

"What meeting?"

"We have roles for a reason. We also have meetings every week to help decide everything and just work things out."

"I'll go."

"Are you sure?"

Draco smoothed Nico's hair.

"Yeah."

"Alright. It takes place at 6 in the common room. It's in an hour. If you don't feel well, tell me. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Great." Draco stood up and walked out.

Nico got ready. At 6, he headed to the room. The doors made a loud bang as Nico entered. There were chairs behind a table, close to how the teacher table in the Great Hall was like. There was a huge throne and a smaller one next to it. Draco was sitting in the smaller one with a crown on his head. The Councillors as well as a few other people were sitting in the rest of the chairs. The other Slytherins were sitting in armchairs or on really comfortable chairs. The huge throne was empty. Draco saw him and gestured towards it. Nico sat down in the huge throne as a Slytherin went to him with a beautiful crown. He put it on Nico's head.

"Presenting the Slytherin king, Nico di Angelo!"

Nico waved, his posture straight, head up, his face devoid of any emotions. The Slytherins clapped.

"We have our king. Now, let's begin our meeting. Order in the room!" A Slytherin said, standing up from his chair. He sat back down.

"Who here are in charge of the crafts?" Pansy asked.

A few Slytherins stood up.

"We make the crafts to sell."

Pansy nodded.

"You're doing fantastic so far. We're getting tons of galleons. We will distribute them and use a lot of it to keep the store running. Remember to put the finished products in the bag. If you have a preferred price, put a tag on it and someone will check it to see if it's reasonable. Your payments are in your bank vaults." They nodded.

"Jewelry makers?"

The meeting continued like that. Pansy naming every item being manufactured by Slytherins and talking about how to sell them. Later, they asked if anyone had questions, complaints or wished to switch jobs. After the meeting, Nico went back onto his bed, exhausted. Draco looked at him.

"Tired."

He nodded.

"It gets better over time."

"Got it."

Nico rolled over and tried to sleep. Tomorrow was a big day. But his nightmares didn't include Tartarus this time. It included his past. From his mother's point of view.

A lot of it comes from a story in ao3, Nico di Angelo; Unbroken. Quick warning, the story is probably not meant for young readers. @Akumadiavola007

Maria di Angelo was overwhelmed and depressed. She was a single witch mother in conservative Italy. She knew about the Greek gods and wizards so she no longer followed the Church, and her community shunned her accordingly. She was alone and struggling to support two small children. The economy was in shambles and the country was controlled by a cruel dictator, and the whole of Europe was tense and panicked.

Maria di Angelo was not afraid of death. She'd fallen in love with it, after all. There were few things she wouldn't do to be caught in the rushing quiet embrace of certain death. She was just screaming to die, to escape this insanity, to see his face just one more time and be put to rest. She wanted days without breaking down in utter helplessness as Bianca asked what was wrong, and why couldn't they have anymore food, and was there anything she or Nico could do to help her. They looked up at her with those innocent eyes that were far too deep for such a young child. Maria was heart broken when she had to tell them that they didn't have anymore food, leaving out that she hadn't even eaten herself. She told them there was nothing they could do to help. They were already suffering in silence, bless their souls. She wished they could go to Elysium together, and her children would never have to suffer again.

What could have possibly spared her life, or her kids lives from the wrath of a man who claimed to hold all power? We do not need your so-called mercy. I do not fear you. We are more powerful than you will ever be. We are di Angelos; we do not fear death. We live for it.

Maria di Angelo is human. Sometimes humans break.  
She is lonely and depressed and stressed beyond belief. She despairs when there is no one left in town who will pay her anything. She can't use magic to conjure food according to Gamp's Law. There is no food to give her children and her wand was broken. Her children's eyes have become so hollow, their bodies so frail. She no longer feels the bite of hunger herself. She is beyond feeling, too numb to keep sane.

One night she hears Nico whisper to Bianca that he's hungry. "I know," her daughter whispers back, "I am too." And Nico, poor little Nico, quietly asks if they're all going to die, and if they get to go to the Elysian Fields soon and see their father? Bianca smiles and shrugs. "I don't know," she says lightly. "Maybe."

And Nico is worried then because he says, "But what if I don't get there? What if I'm not good enough? I don't want to be alone."  
She soothes him, "No, you won't be alone. You won't, I promise." She hugs him tight. "I'll never leave you. I'd sooner be in the Fields of Punishment with you than in Heaven without you."  
Nico sniffled. "I love you, Bianca."  
"Love you too, little brother."  
And Maria broke.

She gazed into the male concentration camp to see her small son, beaten and bloody, being violated by a Nazi guard in front of the rest of the camp. When the German was done, another one took his place. Still the 6 year old cursed them with wild defiance until his cries were the only sounds he made and his consciousness abandoned him. He was left dirty and mangled on the ground, shivering as the sun set into night. Maria turned away. She waited and waited for death to come, but he didn't. And so they endured. They endured until they couldn't. Bianca grew sick. It was a deep, hacking cough that brought out phlegm and blood. And poor little Nico was beaten down, beaten until he could hardly walk and then mocked and violated and mutilated until he really couldn't. And Maria wasted away. She ate nothing, gave what she had to Bianca, and watched her children suffer day after day with the knowledge that she had failed.

You lied Bia. You lied. Nico woke up, punching the pillow, tears streaming down his cheeks. You promised. You promised you wouldn't leave me. Now I'm all alone, without you.

Nico broke down. Ombre came over, nuzzling against Nico's cheek. The raven brought a tissue and wiped the tears of the demigod's face. Nico petted it.

"What are you doing up? It's the middle of the night."

The raven cawed softly. Nico had a soft smile.

"Instead of Ombre, I should've named you Bianca. Do you mind if I change your name?"

The raven tilted its head and shook it.

"Bianca it is."

Nico got up and padded across the room. He left with Bianca on his shoulder. He walked out of the room, in need of fresh air. On the way, he encountered a poltergeist. Peeves. The poltergeist took one look at him and bowed.

"My Lord."

"Leaves us Peeves."

"Yes my king."

Peeves flew off as Nico sat down next to the lake. There was an Iris Message.

"Hey Nico. Wanted to check in with you. How are you?" Jason said. He was on the Argo 2 with Percy, Leo and Reyna.

"Fine. What's going on?"

"We're going on a secret quest. No one's allowed to know the details."

"Oh."

"Yeah, we'll talk to you later. Bye."

"Bye Jason."

Jason waved his arm and the rainbow turned into Mist. Nico waved his wand thinking about good memories.

"Expecto Patronum."

A skeleton horse came out. Nico immediately recognized it. It was a thestral, horses that only those who've seen death at least once can see. Suddenly, he heard a rustling. He went over there and saw real thestrals. He petted one.

"My Lord." It spoke in his head, bowing. So that's how Percy felt around horses.

The other thestrals came and Nico left for a while, coming back with raw meat, covered in blood. He fed it to them.

"So, how did you end up here?"

"The half giant who calls himself Hagrid, My Lord."

"I see."

A black and silver snake slithered into the clearing. It stared at Nico.

"Slytherin. I like them." The snake hissed.

"Do you?" Nico asked.

For some reason, he could always speak to snakes. Probably his Slytherin blood. He had a feeling he was related to Salazar Slytherin in more ways than one. Nico sighed. He fed the snake.

"What's going on around here?"

"Nothing much."

"Lovely. What's your name?"

"I don't have one."

"Mind if I give one to you?"

"No."

"How about... Ombre. It means shadows in Italian. It was the name of my raven before I changed it."

"Alright."

"Hey Ombre, if something's up, do you mind telling me?"

"Not at all."

"Thank you."

Nico walked out of the clearing after saying goodbye and promising he'd try to visit later. He went next to the lake once again and gazed at it, wondering who was coming tomorrow and trying to figure out what was the quest Jason was talking about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you all feel about Divergent? Anime? Also, comment your ship choice. I have checked the comments and the results are: 3 for Drarry, 1 for Romione turned Dramione, 2 for Drapple. 3180 words.


	5. Monday

Draco sat down in his chair, keeping the space next to him empty. Soon, Nico entered the Great Hall for breakfast and looked towards the hooded figures standing at the front. He regained his royalty mask - head up, back straight, posture perfect, graceful moves, emotionless face. He sat down, girls and boys checking him out. Draco sighed. 

"I used to attract the girls and guys."

"It's a surprise you can attract anyone."

"Meanie."

Nico pushed his food around and when the bell rang, he went to class. 

\--------------------

After dinner, Nico entered the Slytherin dormitory, Bianca perching on his arm.

"Is that a raven?"

"Yes. McGonagall let me keep it. It was a gift from my Father."

"Lucky. And why wouldn't it be cool?"

"Fighting monsters, suffering through multiple wars in just a few years, it's worse than a wizards life. At least we don't get attacked if we enter the real world by creatures that wish to kill us."

"I suppose."

"Good night. I'm going out."

"It's past curfew."

"And?"

"Make sure not to get caught."

"Will do."

Nico went off to the woods and visited the thestrals. He gave them meat and soon, Ombre slithered there.

"Hello."

"Hey Ombre." Nico gave the snake food.

"Nothing's different."

"Perfect. Well, I must go now. Bye."

"Goodbye."

Sleep was riddled with nightmares. People he couldn't save, people he loved. Sometimes, he wished to die. But, Hazel was there and he would live as long as he had her.

The next day, he went to class, skipping breakfast. At lunchtime, he got a little food and went to his dorm, reading an old book. He learned about things the di Angelo's and other purebloods could do. The Di Angelos could do: necromancy, umbrakinesis, torturing, making people feel dark emotions, stealing energy and controlling people with just a thought. For example, if he looked into Harry's eyes, he could make him feel scared or make him writhe in pain, with no wand. He could also steal his energy and control him without an incantation or a wand, just his mind. Also, he was immune to imperio or charmspeak. He was even immune to the sirens. Other purebloods also got abilities. The Weasleys became more fertile, got stronger and they have longer lives. The Longbottoms could once talk to plants, now they're just amazing at handling them. The Potters had their magical abilities enhanced and the Malfoys had their brain enhanced. 

Nico smirked.

"Bianca."

The raven came over.

"Do a dance." He invoked the power.

The raven started dancing. It gave an indignant squawk.

"Alright alright. Sorry."

He waved his hand and the raven stopped. It nipped his ear and flew off.

"I kinda deserved that. But hey, I have charmspeak."

The rest of the week were filled with homework, classwork, spells, incantations, reading, training and practicing. But Nico knew this was just the beginning. He was in the NEWT level. Things were definitely going to get harder. So he practiced whenever he had free time. He was so focused on that, he completely forgot about the rising threat...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, Happy Pride Month and BLM! You can keep voting, however, the polls will end soon. 4 for Drarry, 1 for Romione turned Dramione, 2 for Drapple. Also, anyone decoded the stupid prophecy? 1020 words. 


	6. Hey Tom

All was going well. Using the Mist during Greek Mythology (taught by the demigods. He didn't want them to know.), going to his classes, visiting Morte, playing with Bianca, researching, eating in the Great Hall, sleeping in his dorms and sneaking out to visit Ombre and the Thestrals. Perfect. But of course, he should have expected something to go wrong. Just not at breakfast.

\----------------

Nico entered the Great Hall in his usual fashion, sat down next to Draco and began eating. He had barely finished half of it when the doors burst open.

"I'm back!"

Nico turned as Harry stood up. The demigods brought out their weapons and everyone else brought out their wands.

"What do you want Voldemort?!" Harry shouted.

"To take over Hogwarts and the rest of the Wizarding World!" He smiled. He looked around.

"Attack!" He yelled and a surge of Death Eaters swarmed towards them. 

"Stop!" Nico yelled. He stood up. Draco looked at him.

"What are you doing?!" He whisper-yelled.

"Stopping this." He replied.

Voldemort turned to look at him, raising his hand. The Death Eaters stopped.

"And who might you be?"

"Someone who wants to know why you are doing this." The Mist mask was on.

"Those filthy muggles and mudbloods don't belong here."

"They belong here as much as you do."

"They murdered him! If it was a pureblood, they would have paid the consequence, but a mudblood could say they were getting a hang of their magic. I saw him dead in front of me, my best friend - gone. The one who I trusted, who I spent my first two years with - gone! So many good memories turned stale. The quiet pureblood kid, ever so sweet and helpful - GONE! AND NO ONE CARED! THEY WENT ON LIKE IT WAS ALRIGHT! But if it was a precious mudblood..."

Nico smiled sadly as the wizards and demigods stood, shocked.

"It's a terrible thing isn't it? Seeing someone you cared for - dead."

"What do you know about it?"

"A lot. They know too." He pointed towards the demigods.

"Friends, family - they lost many they cared for. Watched them die in front of them, knowing this might have been prevented if they stepped in sooner. If they just tried harder. If they were more prepared. Don't give in to the guilt. Don't harm innocents. Just do something about the guilty ones. Live in the present, not the past. Stop this. Please Tom. If not for them, then for me?"

And with that, the Mist mask fell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's everyone's houses? I'm a Slytherin. Most people who are Slytherin have Gryffindor as their second and most with Gryffindor have Slytherin as their second. (All my cousins, sister, family friends who did got those results.) I on the other hand got Slytherin and then Ravenclaw. I am not brave at all, unlike my sister. She can go on roller coasters, I cannot. How about you all? Anyway, votes are so far: 5 for Drarry, 1 for Romione turned Dramione, 1 for Harmione (Harry and Hermione), 2 for Drapple. I'll close the polls tomorrow, so quickly vote. 1200 words. 


	7. The Final

The wizards looked shocked. The demigods were standing there, gaping. And as for Dumbledore and Voldemort? His jaw was literally on the floor, he was that surprised.

"But, I saw you dead." Dumbledore murmered. Nico just glared at him and then turned back to Tom. He ignored Percy's yell, instead choosing to face Voldemort.

"My dad forced me to leave, fake my death. From there, I went to Beauxbatons and Durmstrang for a year in total. Then, off to America where I nearly died. My mom did die though, but me and Bianca were safe. We lost our memories, were placed in a hotel where time no longer passed. We were let out five years ago, where Bianca died, I found out who my dad was and I went through hell."

Voldemort looked stunned. Then, he cut open his arm, spilled some blood in a goblet, chanted a spell and suddenly, black wisps went towards him. Harry fell down as one of them escaped from his head. Voldemort started looking different. Black hair grew and his skin turned less pale. Red eyes turned into dark brown. His once handsome features returned. He hugged Nico.

"I promise I won't do it again. I missed you Nico."

"Missed you too Tom. Now, why don't we get caught up?"

"Wait! Nico!" Percy yelled, running towards him.

The dark haired boy turned.

"Yes Seaweed Brain?"

"YOU WERE HERE THE WHOLE TIME AND DIDN'T TELL US!" Reyna thundered.

Nico turned paler.

"Ray-ray..."

"DON'T RAY RAY ME YOUNG MAN! I WANT ANSWERS!"

"Hecate didn't let me tell you!"

"Hey, Di Angelo! You never told us you were 80! Or that you were Voldy's BFF!" Draco called out. Harry turned to look at the blond, looking away and blushing.

"I didn't tell you that I wasn't fully wizard either, now did I?!" He called back.

"What are you, a half blood?" 

"Nope! Percy put me down!" Nico squirmed in Percy's hands.

"Nah."

"Percy put me down or I swear on the River Styx I will hex you so much you'll beg for me to send you to my father!"

Percy quickly put him down.

"He used the my father threat like Draco used to." Harry said.

"We know Harry. You didn't need to explain it. Not all of us are idiots you know. And you called Draco by his first name." Hermione said, rolling her eyes.

"Hey!"

"For example, we already knew you were gay and had a crush on - mmmph."

Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Gay, Potter?"

"Gay, Malfoy?"

The Slytherins gasped.

"Oh my god, Drakey got outed!" Pansy said.

"I thought it would happen sooner." Blaise said.

"This is Draco we're talking about. Probably didn't tell us for "the sake of his pureblood status" or didn't want to say "I've been sneaking out at night to visit my Gryffindork boyfriend."

Draco blushed furiously. 

"I-"

"We know Drakey-poo. It's all in the past."

"Draco, we all knew that you had one, we just didn't want to pry. You've never been interested in a single girl." Nico joined.

He hid his face in his hands. Harry started laughing.

"Shut up Potter. You were the one who outed me you little-"

Harry smirked.

"Son of a b****? Not good to insult a dead person - much less your dead future mother-in-law."

Draco rolled his eyes as everyone - except Nico - gasped.

"You were with Potter?!" Pansy shrieked.

"Oh - my god. Th-ey're riv-als turned lov-ers," Blaise said from the ground, laughing so hard he looked like he would explode.

"Gut up Blaise, you're dishonoring your family's name." Pansy kicked him.

"Hey." He said, indignantly. 

Ron just sat there, gaping as Hermione just sat there eating. Tom Riddle looked confused and all the teachers were just staring. Nico just turned, about to leave before the wind picked him up.

"Yes Jason?"

"And where are you going?"

"Out."

"Where?"

"Out of the Great Hall."

"Well, I'm joining you."

"The threat has been neutralized already Grace."

"There are other threats and you know it."

Nico got down.

"I work alone." His eyes pierced through Jason. Then, he turned and was about to get to the door before a hand grabbed him.

"Working alone started so much pain for you! You were alone, no one to turn to and you started cracking. You felt like no one could be trusted and literally did something suicidal! You could have died or lost your mind! Why do you keep shutting us out when we're trying to help you?! I know you're strong and can do a lot of things on your own, but there will be things you can't handle alone! Please little cuz. We care for you. Don't throw your life away like this."

Everyone gasped. Riddle looked at Nico.

"Nico, what does he mean?"

"I don't know. And Jason, I can't throw my life away."

"Fine. Be lost for centuries. You could get banished!"

"They wouldn't. Calm down Jase."

"Demigods..." Dracanae slithered in. 

The group sighed, held up their weapons and attacked. Leo held up his hand and fire spewed out. Reyna jabbed one through with her spear. Lightning crackled around a flying golden boy as he electrocuted some and stabbed others. Percy used water to trap them and suffocate them. Before they fully lost air, he would swing his sword forward and behead them. The ground rumbled as skeletons came out. A dark figure stood in the middle, the shadows obeying his every command. 

The wizards stared.

"Nico?" Tom asked.

"Of course bloody di Angelo's a bloody demigod. Yet another thing he didn't bloody mention." Draco looked pretty pissed.

Harry patted him on the head. 

"He probably had his reasons."

Draco frowned and turned away, pouting.

"I'm his best friend. At least he could have told me."

"You act like a child." Harry said, rolling his eyes.

"Do not."

"Do too."

"My father will hear about this."

"Oh no! Not the father threat."

"Hmph."

"Sometimes I wonder why I fell for you." Harry muttered.

"My looks and amazing personality of course." Draco replied, looking offended.

"Of course. How could I have forgotten."

"There is a fight going on you lovebirds." Hermione called out.

"Wizard magic doesn't work on them. Let the demigods handle it. We'll just get in their way. They are the experienced professionals." Tom spoke up.

Everyone stared at him.

"What happened to, 'I'm the most powerful person ever,' and 'The dark lord is lesser to no one?" Ron asked, curiously.

"I'm not an idiot. I know when I'm outclassed." Tom rolled his eyes.

"Alright then."

Suddenly, ghosts flew into the hall. 

"Peeves, attack. The rest of you, distract them." Nico commanded. 

"Yes Lord." Thay said.

"And he's the Lord of Ghosts." Draco said.

"Shut up Drakey." Harry said.

"Don't tell me to shut up Harry."

"No nicknames?"

"Nothing would sound good with that atrocity of a name."

"Meanie."

The fight ended soon after that. Nico immediately sunk into a black, wispy chair formed by the shadows. Percy sat in one made of water to his right and Jason looked like he was sitting in a chair to his left. No one could tell since air is invisible. Nico's chair turned bigger till it looked like a throne. Percy did the same and Jason added electricity so people could see the basic outline of it.

"I should be in the middle." Jason said.

"My rank is higher." Nico pointed out.

Jason rolled his eyes.

"I'm the prince of all gods, son of Jupiter or Zeus."

"I'm a king, higher than a prince. I command, you watch and listen."

"I command too."

"Which god has listened to you?"

"..."

"Exactly."

"What about me?" Percy asked. "I command fish."

"Fish."

"Fish." The sea prince nodded.

"I command legions of ghosts and dead people, there's a lot more of those than living people. Also, I command dead fish."

"NO!" Percy gasped.

"Yes."

"Jason!"

"Yeah bro?"

"He's picking on me!"

"He's younger than you bro."

"Oh yeah. Thanks bro."

"No problem bro."

Nico rolled his eyes. Tom went to him. Nico made a chair for him and they started talking to each other, quietly.

"NICO DI F***ING ANGELO!" Reyna stormed to him.

Nico turned to her.

"Yes?"

"What the hell have you been doing for the last year?!"

"Going on quests for dad. Strictly confidential."

She frowned. Nico fashioned a chair for her and Leo. They sunk into them. 

Then, Draco came.

"And when were you going to tell me?"

"After I left. By mail."

"Oh really?"

"Yup."

"You don't even have an owl." 

"Bianca, Morte!" Nico called.

The raven and owl came to him and perched at the top of his throne. 

"Never mind then." Draco stared transfixed at the raven.

"Ombre." Nico called.

The snake slithered onto one of the arms of the chair.

"And a snake too?" Tom asked.

"Yup. Meet Ombre."

"Hello." Tom spoke in parseltongue.

The snake hissed out a hello back.

"A snake?" Draco stared.

"It's our house crest Drake. What did you expect?"

"Whatever."

"I'm leaving soon."

"What?!" The demigods and the Slytherins yelled.

"My job here is done. Off to the next one. And don't worry, I'll see you guys later. And Tom, take care of my pets, will you? Here's a key to a Gringotts vault and house keys. Take care. Ciao."

And with that, he let the shadows consume him until both the darkness and the person left, and with them they took all the other solid shadow objects. Reyna, Tom and Leo fell to the ground. Tom quickly got Ombre before he/she could suffer the same fate.

"Bye Neeks." Tom looked up.

"Well, we're going off too. Bye!" The demigods waved, walking out. 

"Yeah, same here." Tom said. He brought out his wand and a loud Crack filled the silent room, making the raven, owl, snake and person, vanish into thin air.

"Well then, looks like we'll cancel classes for today." Minerva said, the reality of the experience sinking in.

The students cheered as they went to their dorms to party. When Draco entered Nico's, he noticed all his stuff missing and a note left behind for him. Draco grabbed it, placed in his own dorm and left to join the rest of the Slytherins in their party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Polls have officially closed. However, if you didn't vote, you can vote before the next chapter comes out. Also, I'll be rewriting the books. Not enough that it'll make a huge difference, except for one thing so you don't need to reread it. 1070 words.


End file.
